Diabolik Lovers Chapter 2: The Truth
by LightDarkStorm
Summary: Yui and Ayato try to make up but suddenly a amn comes in. Who exactly is this man? And why does he act familiar with Yui? I can't really put it in a summary but please read and review.


_**I would like to thank those who are following me and this story. Thanks: Gregix and, , Roxy-Chan, **__trolergaytuns__** . So now I will continue my story. Enjoy! (PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, PLZ, Read and Review) Thank U... .**__**Warning Lemon!**__** -**__Black Little Angel_

_Yui's P.O.V:_

_'__What a beautiful night" _I thought to myself as I dried up my tears on my eyes. I took out the bottle of the potion that I drank. "_Side effects, huh" "_Maybe everybody in this household really was worried about me, "I said out loud at the moon not knowing someone with red hair and sharp green eyes was just a few inches away. Suddenly I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. "I'm sorry Yui," "Please forgive me, I was such a coward to admit my feelings for you that you changed for the worst," said the voice of the man that was holding me in his arms. "Ayato, please let go of me it's hard to see your face like this," I told the man. "But if you see my face you will start to laugh at me and tell my brothers, and plus first I want you to tell me why you changed," Ayato replied. "I changed because of you," "I wanted you to love me and thought that this was the only way," I told him honestly. "Actually I like you the way you are Yui not some old potion that could kill you, but as yourself," Ayato said as he let my waist go and I turned around to see his green eyes shine in the moonlight.

_Ayato's P.O.V:_

I let go of her waist so that she could see that I was serious. She looked into my eyes as if it was the first time she saw me but I also looked into her eyes. At that moment I wished I could have kissed her and make love with her but I didn't know if she was ready. "Ayato," "Can you kiss me?," Yui asked bluntly with a bright pink blush. "What's with you all of a sudden?", I asked her. "I know," "I can see you were mad and sad because of me and I want to make it up to you," Yui said. "How did you know," I asked her curiously. "I can see through peoples emotions it's one part of my powers, plus I found out the way you acted around Subaru and the rest when I was with them," Yui said as she took her tongue out in a cut way. "_Okay that was it." "Looking into my emotions. Making a cute face. Talking and hanging with my most worst enemies and then sticking her tongue out. Now you're going to get it," I said in my mind._

_Normal P.O.V:_

Ayato slammed his lips onto Yui's and they both got entangled in a hot, passionate kiss. Suddenly the clock struck midnight on the clock. "Ayato can we continue this in my room?" Yui asked Ayato with a bit of scariness in her voice. "But why?"Ayato asked. "Because if a certain somebody finds us we are both dead,,"Yui said coldly. "Who is this certain someone?" Ayato asked suspiciously. "Uh, you will get made if I tell you so let's just go to my room and continue what we were going to do," Yui said with a purr. "How rude of you to try to push the subject about him and me away as possible," a voice came from the woods. "Ukyo," "Uh you reek of that nasty stink you should consider taking a bath in rose petal or any kind of flower you like," Yui said in a sarcastic voice. "Well my favorite flower is you babe," Ukyo said as he kissed Yui on the cheek. She turned a bright shade of redness and pinkish. "Hey that's Yours Truly girl so take you nasty hands away from her," Ayato threatened at the man with piercing yellow eyes and long green hair. "So you got yourself a nice, hot strong vampire dude huh," the man said with a smirk. "What are you planning to do to him next, put him in your bed, fake that then you suddenly got pregnant and run away like last time," "Just cause dad sent you here does not mean that man will not stop until he finds you and that so called baby, and makes you his mate by will or force,"Ukyo said angrily by what his sister had done in the past. Ayato just stood there dumbfounded of what that man had just said about Yui. The girl he was about to make his had already done it with some man and lied about being pregnant. "So you already did it with somebody, fine!" "I'm not going to be foolish and forgive you at all or make you mine," saying that Ayato left angrily. "Ayato wait please," Yui said as she pleaded the man she loved to listen to her. But the man was persistent and his mind could not be changed and ran straight and fastly to the mansion. "Look what you have done," "You son of a bitch, for the first time in my life I actually loved somebody and now when we were going to make up you show up and ruin everything," "I hate you Ukyo nii-san,"Yui screamed and left. "I'm sorry little sis' but I had to do his to make your fate not go that same way your mother did," "Because she fell in love with a vampire also she got pregnant and died at your birth, forgive me," Ukyo said that to the bright shining moon and disappeared in a snap of his fingers.

Back At The Sakamaki Mansion:

"Why are you back at the mansion so early I thought you and bitch-Chan were going to do it," a man with orange hair and a hat on top of his head said. "Shut up, Yous Truly is going to have a nap so nobody wake me up especially _bitch-Chan,_" Ayato snarled a Laito the perverted triplet brother of his. He went to his favorite couch next to the window and suddenly it started to rain and he closed his eyes and looked back into the past. He looked into the day he first meet Yui thinking that he was dead. He also thought of the first day of school when he made _pancake_ make him takoyaki. He also thought back on the day when his mother Cordelia came back and took over Yui body. And how she killed herself to save him and his brothers but mostly him because she loved him and so did he but how could he love her when she had never told him at all about her past. Suddenly the door opened and a big gush of wind came in. He opened his eyes a slit and saw Yui drenched in rain and puffy red eyes like when she drank the potion. "Ayato," Yui stated. "I loved you since the day I was taken over by Cordelia because I had no love," "I would give you everything my soul, my love, my body for you to love me with all your heart,". And then she did the thing that Ayato never dreamed Yui would do. Yui kissed him and started taking off her drenched clothes. "Ayato please wake up I know you're awake and I know that you wanted to take away my first time but back then I was a slut and now I love you with all my heart that I would become a slut again for you," Yui said bluntly like it was nothing just wearing a drenched bra and an under wear but to him it was something. Ayato opened his eyes completely and felt his body act on his own. He grabbed Yui by the wrists and tied them with his school tie since he always wore his school clothes and decided to use it someday on her like today. "Ow, Ayato don't tie it to hard," Yui whimpered. But Ayato just smirked and looked at Yui with lust in his eyes. He picked her up in bridal style and went into her room. Unfortunately Subaru was waiting on her bed and when Ayato stepped inside with Yui Subaru's face turned reddish with anger and embarrassment. "What do you think you're doing to her,"Subaru snapped at them. "Shut up and get your ass out of here or would you rather like to see the squeal of how I get to give Yui pleasure and pain at the same time," Ayato said with a smirk. "Bastard the only reason I am not interfering in this is because I want Yui to be happy since I love her," Subaru said looking down as he headed out the door and they both saw a tear slid down his pale cheek. "So let's continue,"Ayato said with a smirk. "But don't you feel sorry for him," Yui asked. That did it. Just when they were gong to do it she has to be concerned about someone else but after all that was what he fell in love about her. Her gentleness. Her pureness. Everything about her made him go crazy about her but now he was starting to hate it. "


End file.
